Wicked Witch of the North
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: Stupid oneshot. Told from Glinda, Fiyero, and Elphie's POV's respectively. Let me know what you think. Rated for mild violence. Better safe than sorry.


**Hello. I'm working on my Phantom fic, but I got this idea in my head, couldn't get it out, and...here it is. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please review.

* * *

**

The Wicked Witch of the North

"RUN!!!" he yelled as they grabbed him by the arms, pulling them back painfully. "Elphaba, RUN!!" With one last look at the scene before her, the green girl turned on her heel and vanished into the forest with a flap of her cloak. As soon as she'd gone, Fiyero struggled desperately to free himself. The Gale Forcers holding him back only tightened their grps, and one hit him on the back with a club, and he collapsed to his knees. He suddenly felt a hand roughly grab his hair and yank back, forcing him to look up, and into the eyes of Glinda, the so-called "good." She bent down and whispered into his ear.

"It's not too late, Fiyero, darling. Just say she put you under a spell, and that you really love me, and I won't let them kill you." Fiyero was apalled; he refused.

"Never," he hissed. Glinda's eyes narrowed as she straightened up. When she did so, Fiyero spat at her feet, resulting in having his head yanked back further and harder.

"Kill him," Glinda snapped. Fiyero's eyes widened as he felt himself being dragged backward by the arms.

"NO!!!!" he screamed.

"Wait." The forcers obeyed. Glinda looked into his eyes. She saw the defieance in them, along with – could it have been? – love? Glinda didn't want to believe it, and yet, deep down, she knew that it was true. As absurd as it may have seemed, Fiyero – the scandilacious Winkie Prince – was actually in love with Elphaba – the green-skinned Munchkinlander, now know by all of Oz as a Wicked Witch. This was more than Glinda could bear.

"Take him into the fields." She turned on her heel and formed her bubble around her, biting her lip as she heard Fiyero scream in agony.

* * *

Tears rolled down Fiyero's cheek, intermingling painfully with the bright red blood oozing from his wounds. When he'd been beaten beyond what he could take and it still continued, he couldn't hold back. He opened his mouth and his scream peirced the silence of the cornfield. He knew that it was useless and that no one could hear him, but he screamed anyway.

"Elphie!"

He cried out for her, for the one girl he'd ever truly loved.

'_But she's in Kiamo Ko by now, if she took the broom, which, she probably did,' _he thought miserably as his vision began to go black. _'And I'm all alone.'

* * *

_

Elphaba gasped for breath as she landed smoothly inside the tower window at Kiamo Ko castle. She set the broom against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. She was safe. And she would be with Fiyero soo. They wouldn't hurt him. After all, he was the capt—

"Elphie!" she heard Fiyero's voice scream. But…it wasn't really his voice. It was…inside her head. She collapsed to her knees as wave after wave of pain suddenly rolled through her body. She felt as if she were being beaten mercilessly by countless pairs of hands. But she was alone, except for the winged monkeys. When she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, she saw Fiyero, in what appeared to be a cornfield, being beaten by a group of Gale Forcers. His face contorted in pain, and his mouth open as he screamed her name again.

Her eyes flew open and she stood, fighting the pain, as she made her way to a table. On it rested a large, worn, ancient-looking book. She frantically flipped through it, and, when she found the page, she waved her arms in a mystical pattern. She chante the spell on the page, her voice lyrical, captivating.

"_Eleka nahmen, nahmen  
Au tum, au tum, eleka nahmen…"_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, all done. What do y'all think. Ah! One o' those stupid Geico commercials is on...the one where the woman tells her story, and the guy who does the big, booming voice in movie trailers tells it in a different version. Agh!  
Okay, sorry, randomness aside. Please review.**


End file.
